


laying eggs

by ayebydan



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Pregnancy, asexual reproduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: The team do not know anything of substance about Mantis' people. When she casually declares herself pregnant over the dinner table, Gamora leaps the table to pull her knife on Drax but he is having none of it and Mantis has more surprises to hand out.





	laying eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCU kinkmeme on dw

Gamora's reaction is to leap over the table and put a knife to Drax's throat as Mantis wails and Peter starts waving his hands.

"Whoa! Whoa and whoa some more. Gamora, put that _down_."

"I have never engaged in sexual intercourse with Mantis. She is my friend but she is physically repulsive!" Drax snarls at Gamora.

"Hey! We talked about how we talk to people!," snaps Peter. "I mean it, Gamora. Put the knife down and let us continue with dinner. Mantis was clearly still talking."

"I mean, what else is there to say? She's gonna hatch an egg," growls Rocket amusedly, while righting the single sauce bottle Gamora had knocked. Groot merely takes advantage of the distraction to pull his game console back out. 

"Do not hurt my friend or I will put you to sleep and then put Quill to sleep and then take odd pictures!"

"Low, Mantis. Low. Now, that explanation?" Gamora grumbles as she returns to her seat beside Rocket. 

"My people only have sexual relations for the hormonal rushes it provides. Reproduction is asexual and if an adult is in a safe environment then we shall produce an offspring once every five years or so for our fertile span."

She receives a combination of looks in response but she is learning to read her strange group. Groot does not care. Rocket is gazing around as if he disagrees this ship is anything resembling safe. Peter is working on the asexual reproduction aspect and Drax looks confused in general. Gamora just seems miffed that she cannot castrate someone.

"Well, um, congratulations? You let us know if you need anything, different foods or I don't know, foot rubs. Do aliens need foot rubs? We can shift things about to give you more space and stuff," Peter rambles, a grin slowly pulling across his face. 

"I will defend your child as if were my own. To the death," Drax declares with a thump of the table. 

"Groot!"

"Yeah yeah, we all will but can we get on with dinner now? Mantis especially. She's growing an egg here!"

"You don't know that it is an egg. And don't ask her and be rude, you damn squirrel!"

"Listen Quill!"

Mantis smiles. Her family is odd but it is hers and it makes her feel safe. Perhaps she will wait until tomorrow to inform them the gestation period is only six weeks.


End file.
